


Breathe

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [39]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chaos is having a Very Bad Day, Gen, Spartan is a cinnamon roll that can kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As the Battle of Umbara rages, a new player enters the game.
Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you lot know the deal....Wrench, Swipes, Quicksilver, all the Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! And yes, I know it's been almost a year, I've been a busy lass with college and a writing challenge, and inspiration is fickle so I hope this was worth the wait!

Spartan quietly watched as the Umbarans began to panic over the overflow of comm chatter of enemy forces infiltrating the base, the young A-Type quietly slipped forward and began to take down the command staff, one by one without the fools knowing what had struck them.

****  
Spartan paused as something hit the back of his helmet while he was stalking towards the last member of the command staff with his blade in full display, then another thing hit the back of his helmet and he turned to find a very familiar group of people behind him.

“I want that one alive, dumbass.” The lead clone said as he bounced a likely empty ammo clip in his hand.

“Swipes!” Spartan chirped happily as he put in the knife away and rushed to hug his ori’vod who just tensed like normal and awkwardly pat his back. “I missed you! Why are you here?”.

“Why do you think, moron?” Quicksilver asked which caused Spartan to release their big brother and shift his attention to his baby brother. “Don’t you fucking dare!”.

Spartan scooped his little brother into a hug and smiled as the brat squirmed. “Don’t call me a moron.” Spartan chirped in warning with a tone that was sweet as honey but with a poison edge to it. “Swwwwiiiipppppesss, you haven’t said why yet!”.

****  
_**About 2 hours later**_

Chaos curled in on himself a little as Knockout glared at him. “Why must you constantly antagonize Krell? Are you that fucking dense?” Knockout growled out which caused Chaos to flinch. “Go find someone else to bug, I got wounded to take care of who actually know when to keep their traps shut.”.

Chaos nod meekly before wandering off to the Outcasts’s side of the base, pointedly ignoring the looks he got as he beelined for the grumpy medic. “Wrench?” Chaos asked nervously, which caused the older clone to give him an annoyed look before returning to checking up on Spartan, who was staring at Chaos with an unreadable look.

“Captain.” The medic answered as Spartan started to squirm a little as mismatched eyes pierced into Chaos, causing the younger clone to keep his eyes on Wrench. “Shouldn’t you be pestering your own lot?”.

“You were stabbed.” Both clones looked at the A-Type who scowled at Chaos. “We’ve discussed this. You do not get stabbed nor do you hide it by your shitty patch jobs, nor do you hide injuries.”.

“I….” Chaos began to say as Wrench turned back around to stomp over him. “It’s nothing serious!”.

“Armor off.” Wrench ordered as he glared at the captain irritably which caused the Chaos to comply and wince as pain shot up his side. “Spartan, do your medics usually slack off this badly?”.

“If it’s Chaos, yeah.” Spartan chirped back and shook his head. “So Cortan or Voss usually patch him up.”.

Chaos winced as Wrench gave an annoyed growl.


End file.
